The Beginning of the End
by Zeal Highborne
Summary: Clashes between the past and the future with the interferance of the Gods that mainly starts the cause of Ragnarok. Will Ragnarok come to pass or will it be averted?  Main story starts after The Betrayal Part. Stories with TB will be before the main story
1. TB Chapter 1 : Diversions

Chapter 1 Diversions

Alfheim, once the most brilliant and most beautiful city of Elves that couldn't be rivaled by anything else that existed; until a catastrophe, the Betrayal, occurred making the Elves suffer a fatal blow that would never be repaired.

Before the Betrayal was a time of peace. Dark Elves, Dwarves, High Elves, Orcs and humans all lived in Midgard avoiding each other, but for some reason the Orcish tribes began to run wild.

"Lord Astralus! Another army of Orcs are trying to pry open the gateway!" An Elven scout panted after he told the High Wizard what was happening.

"They never learn do they?" He flipped his golden hair back to show the frown that formed on his face. Astralus was placed as guardian of the gate along with his sister by the order of the higher council. Many Elves were wondering about the decision of the council because a man of his caliber was over kill for just filthy Orcs.

Astralus teleported himself to the outer gate where the Orcs were readying another assault to the gateway, a gateway that divided Alfheim and the outer world.

He scanned the area and counted nearly a thousand Orcs, Orc warriors, high Orcs, an Orc Lord and even a few Orc ladies that came to avenge their husbands or sons that were killed in past skirmishes.

"Vile filthy Orcs! Return to your villages or you will all be wiped out." He gave the warning to try and avoid bloodshed, but the Orcs only let out war and battle cries while beginning to advance towards the gateway.

"If this is what you want, I will not object. Magma Flare." With not even a hint of emotion on his face what so ever, he raised his hand and a jet of violet flame fired out burning and melting everything in its path.

More than two hundred Orcs were obliterated by a simple spell coming from Astralus. All the Orcs continued to advance with blood thirst; the Orc Lord continued to provide moral boosts that kept the Orcs going and ready for battle.

"Guess my warning shot didn't work, as usual." Astralus spotted the Orc Lord at the near back. "Lightning Strike." Still with a monotonous tone, he casted another spell and a bolt of lightning came down instantly turning the Orc Lord into charcoal.

With the Orc Lords quick death, the Orcs went into a state of panic, but Astralus had already given his final warning.

"Earth Crush." He simply tapped the ground with his foot, filling the earth with energy; the earth under the Orcs began to break apart. The earthquake continued churning the rocks like a mad whirlpool until every single Orc was crushed beneath the ground.

"Pitiful." Astralus sighed; he did not know why the Orcish tribe kept attacking. Before he teleported back, blue energy suddenly started pouring in to him that came from all the dead Orcs, it yet again continued to magnify his power to dangerous levels: he never liked the automatic skill that absorbed more energy for him.

With the Orcs vanquished, he teleported back to his quarters, but he didn't notice someone watching the whole event.

"Damn, the bastard is getting too strong."


	2. TB Chapter 2 : Astral Born

Chapter 2 Astral Born

The main power governing Alfheim were the Gods, but they rarely interfered in Midgardian affairs that is why Odin had chosen a High Council, formed by three of the High Elves. The three obviously hungered for power and hated when Astralus was born since he had a direct link to the astral line.

The High Council was consisted of Mazil Regal, a High Elven Lord Knight, Deltrum Bane, a High Elven Sniper and Sean Solte, a High Elven Biochemist. There was also a lower council, but the only Elves worth noting were Astralus Vanguard and Richelle Vanguard, siblings.

Even though the High Council held the position, most of the Elves were on Astralus' side since he was the one that helped them while the High Council was only a puppet figure to them.

Their positions were in danger since Odin would change them when he felt like it and the main Elves that would possibly be chosen were Astralus, Richelle and Ash Dranite, an Elf under Astralus.

The High Council had already made a secret pact to try to kill off Astralus using any means possible to ensure their position. Richelle, Astralus' sister and High Elven Priestess, already sensed what was happening so she tried and took extra care.

"Damn that Astral freak! He only gets stronger! These Orcs pose no threat to him anymore!" Mazil slammed his fist on the council table in front of the two other High Councilmen.

"He also manipulates and controls the Time, Summoning and Soul orb that no one else could even control… We can only seal him now." Deltrum had his hand on his chin trying to think of a plan.

"Hmph, he still has one big weakness though." Sean smirked while seated on the far end of the table.

"A weakness you say?! An Elf who can possibly obliterate Midgard if he chose to, can have a weakness?!"

"Ha ha, he loves his sister too much." Sean's smirk widened and the other two just went silent.

"Ast, are you alright?" Astralus already got back to his quarters where his sister was waiting for him.

"I'm fine; Orcs aren't much of a challenge anymore." Astralus went in, patted his sister on the head, and ran his fingers through her silvery white hair. Astralus and Richelle were twins, but they did not look like each other exactly. Richelle was one of the unique Elves since her eyes were not green; it was silvery white just like her hair.

"Your body's conducting too much mana again! Can't you master stopping your Soul Drain?" She sighed. Astral born children only came around once in a millennia and along with them would be their twin sister or brother that had white eyes or speaking bluntly, a container for the immeasurable power.

"Sorry Ri, You know I can't control it." Astralus" emotionless face was suddenly filled with warmth. Expressions that he only showed to his friends and sister.

"Can't be helped Come on!" She walked towards the bedroom beckoning him to come.

"Ri, sorry for always doing all this for me…" His blond hair began to cover his eyes.

"Oh Come on, you idiot! I love you! You are the most handsome Elf and even my peace-loving brother. What more could I ask for?" She leaned out of the bedroom door half-naked already.

Astralus smiled, even though he was with his sister, he already aw her as a woman, a woman he loved more than anything that existed.

"If we take his sister away, he won't be able to balance his power."

"Are you mad?! If we do that, he could implode on his own power likewise wiping out Midgard! Do you want to cause Ragnarok really occur? In addition, how do we capture his sister? She is a High Elven Priestess! She's also a Vanguard." Mazil's thoughts circled his mind and could not really comprehend Sean's plan.

"Sad fate being born with a direct link to the astral line, without his incestual acts with his sister, he would not even be alive! It grants you near limitless power close to the Gods, but it cannot be contained in an immortal body that does not grow." Deltrum explained the known facts about astral born children.

"I've already conjured up a plan to finish the astral born freak." Sean clutched his hand and shoed a grin.

"Won't the Gods intervene? They were the one who accepted him"

"Ha ha! Already considered. Whether it will be Odin or Freya, it will be one of the Gods who will finish him of for treason!" Sean's fist shook with excitement.

"So, we will be using the remaining of the brutish Orcs to lure him away?" Deltrum was already trying to predict the plan.

"Exactly, the rest will slowly fall into place." Sean's chuckle only grew louder.

"How long will it take you to mobilize the Orcs?"

"It will take around a week to channel enough energy into the Mind Orb to mobilize twenty thousand of them." He then took a small brown orb out of his pocket that was shimmering.


End file.
